Four letter word, starts with B
by LadyBauer
Summary: In which Clint and Natasha serve out a little punishment on the helicarrier...blah blah rubbish at summaries! Clintasha, M is for naughty things - please don't say I didn't warn you because I clearly just did! Hope you enjoy!


I don't own anything, not the songs, not the Avengers and most disappointingly I do not own the rights to Jeremy Renner…..sighs…

* * *

Clint smiled to himself as he stood beside his partner in the vast storeroom on SHIELD'S flying fortress. It had been several months since Loki came to earth to wreck havoc and the Avengers had become a fairly well oiled machine aside from the events of the previous mission.

Natasha and Clint had broken orders to go back for Captain Rodgers and caused a slight international incident by crossing a border without permission. This violation was the reason they had been in the supply room for all of yesterday and probably would be pretty much for the foreseeable future. If there's one thing Fury hated it was insubordination - especially when it was directed at him - so he was making them suffer in a way he knew they'd hate. By giving them a monotonous task and keeping them off the next few missions.

So the rest of the team where in Europe and they were taking inventory. Clint had taken the news a little better than she had and they had spent the last few hours in relative silence until Natasha's anger had gotten the better of her.

"This is BULLSHIT" She said with an exasperated sigh. "Fury is completely messing with us you know!"

She slapped her clipboard and pen down on the box behind her and sat down on the floor with her back against the racks of equipment.

"Come on Tasha, it's not that bad. You know in the special forces punishment like this would be latrine duty…checking off boxes on a page for a little while seems like a good deal." Clint reasoned as he checked off the number against his list. Not to say that he wasn't bored of this too , he could do this in his sleep and he was itching to pick up that bow again but then he was patient. Natasha was not.

"It's a waste of our time and talents and you know it." She said drawing her knees up to her chest.

Clint crouched down to the next shelf just beside her and shook his head.

"You know this is what he wanted to do, piss you off. Here he has succeeded." Clint said giving her a triumphant grin.

"Dick." Natasha said under her breath - Clint chuckled unsure if that was meant for Fury or him (most likely both).

Clint glanced at his angry partner and noticed she seemed a little on edge, biting her nail. "What's wrong Tasha, you seem a little off. It can't just be this is it?"

Clint said abandoning his clipboard to sit down beside her. She shook her head to signal it was nothing but he nudged her gently and tried again, "You seem a little frustrated, with the nail biting I mean.."

She met his gaze with a surprised look. She got up and picked up her clipboard again running her hands through her hair.

"I don't know why you'd think that I'm just annoyed." She said unconvincingly as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing under his heavy stare.

He resumed his work again with a smile on his face and began singing as he went, "Hey little girl is your Daddy home did he go and leave you all alone…I got a bad desire, oh oh oh I'm on fire…."

She rolled her eyes at his choice of song. After stealing a quick glance at her he knew he'd had the desired effect. "It's okay you know Tasha, everyone gets frustrated once in a while. Hell it's been a little while for me too."

"Clint! Really I am not sexually frustrated okay?" She said a little loudly as her eyes darted around to see if there was anyone else around.

"Natasha we're the only ones here, everyone else is up on the flight deck." Clint said with some amusement at how she was worried someone would overhear her.

"So how long has it been?" He said leaning against the racks casually.

"Clint!" She said smiling. He was onto something now he thought, so he continued.

"Come on Tasha, these are not difficult questions you know.." He said gently teasing her.

"Well just how long has it been for you?" She said, turning the tables on him. He gave her a look of mock offence and then chuckled sexily (damn him, she thought).

"I'm not sure exactly but upwards of about 10 months." He admitted. Her eyebrows shot up so fast Clint thought they might come off.

"What! How did that happen? Surely you've had offers in between." She said hardly believing that a man like Clint could go that long without sex. It hadn't occurred to her that it had been out of choice because the person he wanted would be more likely to crush him with her thighs than anything else.

"Maybe..doesn't mean I had to take any of them does it though?" He said looking up at her. "Besides I'm a sniper, I'm patient and there are ways and means to handle things myself of course." She could feel her cheeks flush enough for him to notice and smirk.

Feeling a little bold Natasha asked him something she was dying to know, "What do you think about when you..you know. Or should I say whom?"

"Ha! As if I'd tell you…" He said turning back to his work teasing her, thoroughly enjoying this game.

"Well then I don't have to tell you how long it's been for me." She said adding a little while later, "Or who I think about when I'm handling things."

She put emphasis on 'handling' things and Clint puffed out a breath as he felt his crotch get a little tighter, that was it. He put down his clipboard and pen turning towards her with his arms crossed.

"Ok then, you want to know? I'll tell you…"

"I already know it's Hill." Natasha said without looking up from her page.

"What?" Clint said a little louder than intended. "Where did that come from?" He asked her.

"Oh come on I see you guys talking and laughing you're very…compatible so it's only natural that - "

"Natasha," Clint began as he took a step towards her. "I'm friendly with Hill but that's it. I respect her but I'm not attracted to her. She's not my type." He said firmly.

She nodded without looking at him trying desperately to contain the smile she was suppressing.

"Anyway you have still not answered my question." He said persistently.

Natasha smiled at him. Well he had told her, she should really throw him a few scraps…

"It's been about 4 months but it wasn't that spectacular." She said the last part a little quieter as Clint leaned in to hear.

"And otherwise when you're alone? Who do you see?" He said in a breathy whisper as he came ever closer to her.

She could hear him breathing and noticed that her knuckles were white because she was gripping the clip board so tightly. She took a deep breath and tried to relax a little bit. She lowered the board and looked at him.

"Well, if I tell you…" He leaned in further and she put her lips so close to his ear he thought he was going to explode. "Stark, in his Iron Man Suit….."

Clint shook his head away as she threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Come on!" He said thinking for a minute and adding, "That's not true is it?"

She shook her head and licked her lips, "Of course it isn't. Even if he were to shut his mouth for long enough he's just not my type." She said looking into his eyes.

The look he gave her made her feel bad for him so she though she might as well admit it.

"Ahh, Clint, come on…" She hung her head and almost whispered, "you ought to know it's you." she stared back at her page which, quite frankly could well have been blank for all she knew.

He did know, well at least he suspected but as his inner dude punched the air and did a victory lap he still wanted to hear the words, his name come out of her mouth. It was now or never he thought taking another step towards her to whisper in her ear.

"And what exactly am I doing in these fantasies of yours." He said softly making her heart hammer in her chest. He moved a little behind her and took the clipboard and pen from her hands discarding them behind him as she stood still.

He swallowed dryly as he moved the hair away from her neck with his index finger. As his finger touched her bare skin on her shoulder exposed by her shirt she shivered a little as she felt his muscled chest at her back.

"Well?" He said expecting an answer to his question. She leaned back into him slightly,

"It depends on what I'm looking for." she said quietly as she let her head drop back against him. He ran his hands lightly from her shoulders down to her wrists and back up again.

"What would you be looking for?" He asked. She bit her lip and closed her eyes at the touch of his rough hands.

"If I want to have a quick release or a long, slow orgasm." She said in a low sultry voice that was unmistakably seductive.

"How about a long slow orgasm? When you're alone in your room at night, in the dark.." He said as he brought her hands behind her to rest on his hips as his own came to rest on her waist. Now it was her turn to gasp a little as she could feel his growing hardness.

It occurred to Natasha momentarily that they were in a secure room which had cameras everywhere. As Clint gently ground his erection into her eliciting a soft moan from her lips she suddenly knew how little she really cared about anyone discovering them. Fury could make her clean all the latrines he wanted - she finally had Clint where she wanted him.

"Come on Nat, say it, no one can hear you but me." He whispered to her letting his hands roam over her waist and hips.

"Well, you'd come to my room in the night and you'd crawl on top of me. You'd give me that look you give me all the time. The one that seems to burn my skin." She said admitting far more than she should be to him.

She gasped as he spun her around to face him and backed her against the cold racks in one move pressing his body against hers. His hands coming to rest on them on either side of her trapping her in his sexy web. Damn he was good she thought. He looked her up and down and finally stared into her eyes making her feel naked even though she was fully clothed.

"Like this?" He said never shifting his gaze as she licked her lips again nodding slowly. He looked at her a little while longer enjoying this feeling of dominance before slowly leaning in to taste her full lips. He started off gently and then pushed his tongue into her mouth as she ran her hands up and down his back, grazing him with her nails. He groaned at the sensation and wrapped her up in his arms, afraid to loosen his grip in case she'd run.

When they finally broke apart for air he looked at her and realised she wasn't going anywhere. He hair was a little messed up, her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were dark pools of desire only for him. The Hulk could have burst into the room at that moment and she wouldn't have looked away.

He groaned as he sought out her lips again grabbing her ass and lifting her up squeezing her tightly. She moaned as their groins rubbed together as Clint hungrily devoured her neck keeping her pressed against the racks.

"Clint, oh God…." she said knowing she was half way to an orgasm even though he hadn't so much as touched her were she desperately needed to be touched. She rocked her pelvis against him gently and he felt his knees lose a little strength.

He suddenly let her down to stand in front of her kissing her hungrily once more before forcing himself off her to see her confused face.

"Come to my room in about five minutes. I'm not doing this here." He said walking away without waiting for her to talk afraid he'd throw her down on the floor and take her then and there. As he walked along to his room and hurriedly punched in the code he convinced himself that she deserved better. He wasn't going to just fuck her on the floor of the storeroom.

He wanted to make love to her in a bed in private - or as much private as you could get on this thing. He cursed himself for not doing this before when they could have had a whole floor to themselves at the tower.

Natasha stood alone on shaky legs as she processed what had just happened. What had just happened was possibly the most erotic moment of her life and it had happened because of Clint. Her best friend, her only friend in the entire world and why the hell didn't he just fuck her when he had the chance?

As she walked (trying desperately not to run) to his room it came to her like a bolt of lightening. Clint wasn't like that. He was private, patient and he had feelings for her that ran a lot deeper than a quick fuck on the floor of a storeroom. He had always treated her with respect and that wasn't going to change now. As she arrived at his door she wondered if she should go through with this or not and then she pressed her lips together still scorched from the archer's assault on them moments ago and realised she wanted this more than she'd wanted anything in her whole life. So she knocked.

She opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed in the dark. She panicked a little as she shut the door behind her locking it. Had he changed his mind?

He looked up at her and held out his hand for her to come to him. She waited a second and then took his hand as she reached him, standing in between his legs as he remained seated. In an impulsive gesture he hugged her waist resting his cheek against her stomach. She hugged back running her hands through his hair soothingly.

She almost couldn't breathe, this wasn't sex, wasn't a quick fix for a fleeting urge. The way Clint was holding her now told her everything she needed to know about how he felt - and she felt the same.

He pulled back and stared up at her as she stroked his face and pulled her into his lap. As he lent in to kiss her she said,

"Thank you Clint." In a soft voice. He looked puzzled and she smiled. "I mean for bringing me here, for holding me. No one's ever cared for me like this." She looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

He shook his head, "It's a lot more than that Natasha, I think you know that." He hooked a finger under her chin raising her head gently.

She kissed Clint passionately, trying to put all of her feelings out there for him to see. She's not ready to say that word, not yet but hopes this is enough because someday soon she will be.

He flipped her onto the bed gently and began to work her shirt off. He understands and he won't push - he knows she feels it so he'll wait until she's ready to say it. As he raises himself up to allow her to work the shirt off he flicks on the lamp beside his bed, shedding some soft, warm lighting onto the bed.

He wants to see her, she realised as she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back further so that she could get up and stand beside the bed. If he was looking for something to see, she'd give him something. He looked confused for a second but was calmed by her half smile as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

She held it in place as she slipped the straps off her arms slowly and finally let it fall to the floor. She watched him as he took off his shirt and discarded it on the floor, his pants, shoes and socks followed soon afterwards until he sat in front of her in just his boxers. His eyes had never left hers and she was encouraged to move a little lower.

She slid her hands over her smooth stomach slowly until they reached her jeans. Clint's breath hitched in his throat at her actions - he hadn't felt this close to coming in his shorts since he was a teenager and tried desperately to keep it together as he watched her slide her jeans slowly down to the floor revealing creamy skin and the most beautiful legs he'd even seen.

"Oh, hike up your skirt a little more…and show your world to me…" He sang softly as she moved. The song suddenly springing into his head. She gave him a slow smile for his efforts. When they were on missions nothing soothed her more than hearing him sing in her ear. It helped him concentrate, it made her relax.

And there was his Natasha standing in his room in only her panties - he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. As she moved to slide them off he finally came to his senses and got up to close the distance between them.

He held his hand out for her to take it and led her back to the bed sitting her down on the edge. He knelt up between her legs and kissed her once more as her hands curled around the back of his neck. He trailed hot wet kisses down her neck and chest and ghosted his rough hands over her breasts, enjoying the gasps escaping her mouth as he explored her body. He pushed her to lie back gently and continued down her stomach finally nuzzling her through her soaked panties and chuckling at the very un-Natasha like noise that came from her mouth at that moment.

He looked at her, raised up on her elbows watching him, her chest was heaving and red from his day old stubble having scratched it. He knew he'd never forget this sight for as long as he lived. He silently asked her permission to take things further as he knew this was the point of no return. She gave him the slightest of nods that only a partner would pick up on and he took that as a green light.

He gently pulled her panties down her legs and they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor of Clint's room. He ran his hands up her smooth legs, bending to kiss and caress her inner thighs as she began to writhe beneath his touch. She was desperate for his touch now, it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before and she never wanted it to stop.

He finally reached his destination and ran his fingers gently through her wet folds as he felt her land back on the bed with a thud as his touch was like a bolt of lightning. He chuckled softly,

"I guess that means I'm on the right track huh?" He said as she mumbled her response in a dream like state.

He brought her hips closer to the edge of the bed, lifting them over his shoulders as he began to lick very slowly.

"Oh My God!" She cried in a low growl. Never in her whole life had this activity felt remotely as good as it did right now. Clint was a master at his craft as he began to bring her to the edge. His pace increased as her legs began to shake and he plunged two fingers inside her hitting just the right spot. Natasha shouted her release and gripped the bed sheets tightly as he brought her down gently from her high, kissing her thighs.

As she lay gasping for breath he gently swung her legs up onto the bed and crawled on top of her, holding his weight off her.

He grinned as she opened her eyes and licked her lips. "So, I'm God now?" He said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and repositioned herself underneath him wrapped her legs around his waist and grinding down on his erection. "Get naked Barton, this is far from over." She said as he worked his boxers off, kicking them off the bed finally.

She pressed her lips to his briefly and then flipped them over so that she was straddling him and he took a minute to run his hands all over her upper body. She softly rutted against him throwing her head back and moaning softly.

"Jesus Natasha, you are so fucking beautiful, I'm going to come if you keep doing that baby." She took a mental note to kick his ass for the baby remark, however much she liked it. She simply smiled at him moving down between his legs taking his hardness in her small hands. As she stroked him she let out a low whistle.

"My, my Clint, you kept this quiet…" she said admiringly as she took him as deeply as she could into her mouth. He'd been on the brink for quite a while and that did it for him. She milked his cock as he rode out his orgasm. When he came to he propped himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at him letting his cock slide out of her mouth gently.

"Shit Nat I'm sorry, you have no idea how turned on you made me." he said, convinced that she would leave.

She just moved up a little bit so that her chin was resting on his chest. "What did I tell you? This isn't over honey. Now sit up."

He did as he was told and sat against the head of the bed as she said between his legs stroking his inner thighs softly.

"So, I told you mine…maybe it's time you told me yours." She said looking up at him. He grinned as he thought about how this all started in the supply room.

He shifted to get comfortable and suddenly grabbed her wrists pulled her up into his lap straddling him once more. She gasped at the move and then relaxed into his arms, resting her head into the crook of his neck. He stroked her back and arms as he spoke,

"Well, I usually think about watching you on a mission through my scope. You're moving through some decadent room in your beautiful dress, smiling at the mark, making him think you're flirting with him but when he's distracted you flick your eyes towards me every so often and it's so sexy."

She sits up and takes his face in her hands leaning in to kiss him soundly as he crushes her against him. He feels himself begin to stir once again as he breaks the kiss to nuzzle her neck.

"So then I'd come into the room where you'd just disposed of our mark and we'd slip out quietly together, over roof tops, through back alleys.." He said slowly kissing down her chest as he spoke.

"Then when we arrived back to our room I'd throw you over my shoulder and head for the bed." Natasha laughed dirtily at his statement and arched into his touch as his hands cupped her breasts, caressing them softly.

"I take your suit off slowly and you pant and beg me to move faster but as you know.." he stops his ministrations instantly as she groans. "I'm very patient." He takes her nipple in his mouth and she squeals as he nips at it gently, the heat beginning to pool between her legs once more as his erection rises under her.

As he continues to lavish attention on her breasts she begins to undulate in his lap as she feels his erection pressing against her finally. He leaves her chest and and kisses her passionately once again sucking all the air out of her lungs and making her need like she's never needed anything so badly before in her life.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and flexes her nails into his skin. "C-Clint.." She says in a shaky voice.

"What baby, " He whispers, grinding his cock up to her wetness making her moan. "Tell me what you need."

He lifted her up slightly and with his free hand guided his cock up to slide along her wet opening. Natasha felt dizzy from the contact finally between them and she found her voice,

"Mnn Clint, please fuck me now." He growled at her as he slid his cock into her fully until she was panting his name. They began a slow rhythm together rocking steadily - testing their patience and will power but they both wanted this to last as long as possible. After some time had passed (who knows how long as far as they were concerned) Clint felt Natasha began to keen and he reached between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh Clint, oh I'm so close, please don't stop baby." She pleaded with him as she looked into his darkened eyes.

"I'm not going to stop until I make you come Tasha." He reassured her as he placed wet kisses over her neck and breasts.

As she felt her release begin she bit down on his shoulder and that was enough for him to fall over the edge with her.

"Tasha, Tasha." He repeated over and over again as she moaned deeply at his increased movements as he pumped into her.

She fell against his chest and he gently pulled out of her and took them into a better position to lie beside each other on the bed. He ran his hands all over her as she caught her breath.

"Well fuck" she said finally and he laughed, propping his head up with his hand as he lay on his side gazing at her. She ran her hands over his chest and up to his face as he leaned into her touch.

"I owe you an ass kicking Barton, please remind me tomorrow when my legs work again." She said turning over and wriggling back against his chest dragging his arm around her tightly.

"Oh do you now and why's that princess?" He said getting a smack in the arm from his lover.

"Well it's a four letter word, begins with B - you called me it in your heightened state of ecstasy not so long ago…" She said only half meaning it.

"Ahh yes the baby thing huh." He chuckled kissing her hair and then began to pant theatrically and did a dead on impression of her calling him the exact same thing not too long ago.

Her face wrinkled in disgust realising he'd got her there - he squeezed her tightly as his breathing evened out and as she lay blissed out in his strong arms she figured she could let it go….for now.

Any thoughts? Reviews? Rotten eggs to throw at me?


End file.
